


make a wish

by moonsprite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Other, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsprite/pseuds/moonsprite
Summary: Iwaizumi takes you on a date to the Fussa Firefly Festival.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 18





	make a wish

“Come on Hajime, let’s find a place to sit!”

Hands full with the spoils of your quest through the numerous food booths lining the streets, you gesture for him to follow as you seek a quiet seat in the grass. Prepared for the festivities, Iwaizumi pulls out a picnic blanket and spreads it out with a smooth flick of his wrist beneath a sturdy-looking tree.

This isn’t his first time at the Fussa Firefly Festival, but it is a first with you. It’s clear you are enjoying the experience, eyes bright as you soak in the sights, voice cheerful as you eagerly urge him to try the yakisoba.

“Oh look, they’ve released the fireflies already!”

Iwaizumi gazes at you, the warm yellow glow of the nearby lanterns gilding the curves of your face. A hint of a breeze fans your hair across your cheek, and he reaches out to tuck it behind your ear.

You turn and smile at his touch, eyes soft as the pad of his thumb gently traces your jawline. He hums at your inquisitive look, and glances to your left at the telltale thump of the taiko drums. The percussive beat resonates deep in his chest, nearly drowning out the sound of his own pounding heart.

Your eyes follow his gaze to the drums, and he looks back at you as his hand drops to his lap. The flickering of fireflies darting around you looks like the stars came down to dance, and he cracks a grin as one gets momentarily lost in your hair before flying away.

“Hmm? What is it, Hajime?”

His brief trance is broken when you turn to question him, and he feels his cheeks burn a little. It still feels too embarrassing to admit how much of an effect you have on him, so he covers up his silence with a gesture towards the numerous fireflies that swim through the grass.

“They seem calm around this many people.”

You agree with a thoughtful nod. “Usually they’re kind of difficult to catch. I got a lot of practice as a kid, though!”

At his curious gaze, you stand up, seemingly taking it as a challenge.

“Wait right here, I’ll be right back!”

Stifling a chuckle, Iwaizumi looks on as you slowly approach a nearby firefly, then flounder as it flickers into darkness and disappears into the growing night.

“I- I’ll get the next one!”

You cheer yourself on and move towards another patch of grass. He leans back on his arms as he watches you eagerly woo the next lightning bug into your hand, only for it to buzz and disappear in the air. Already the sky is so dark that Iwaizumi would barely be able to see his hand in front of his face if not for the many lanterns strung about for the festivities.

After a few more attempts, you return to the picnic blanket disappointedly.

“Guess my firefly-catching skills have gotten rusty after all.”

Iwaizumi does his best not to smile at how down you look, but he can’t help thinking about how adorable you are, doing your best to catch fireflies to show him.

“H-hey, don’t laugh!”

He reaches out before you have the chance to retort any further and tugs you into his lap. Startled, you lapse into a brief silence as his arms wrap around you, solid and warm.

“Look! The fireflies almost look like little shooting stars!”

Iwaizumi follows your gaze in time to see a number of fireflies soar upwards in unison, darting around with such speed they look like tiny comets.

“Let’s make a wish, then.”

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and prays you will always be able to find happiness in your life and he can remain by your side. Holding you in his arms knowing that you cherish him the way he cares for you is still something he still marvels at, thinks about late at night when the moon shines bright through his window and traces silhouettes on his bedroom floor.

Sometimes he feels like a firefly under your fond gaze, flickering bright and warm with emotions that dart out of reach when he tries to put them in words. And yet when you are at his side, your presence is the moon and he is the tide, inexorably pulled towards you again and again.

“What did you wish for?” Iwaizumi murmurs as you shift in his lap.

“I wished that I could always be by your side… and we could always be happy together like this.”

He opens his eyes to the spellbinding sight of your soft smile, and he etches it into his mind like he has a hundred other times.

“I hope both our wishes come true.” Iwaizumi muses, pulling you back into his chest and resting his chin on top of your head.

You reach back to poke his side. “Hey, you didn’t tell me what you wished for!”

He grasps your instigating hand and interlaces his fingers with yours. “If I tell you then it won’t come true.”

“Then what happens to my wishes?” You let out an indignant huff in protest. He doesn’t bother stifling his chuckle, easily able to imagine the pout on your face.

“Don’t worry, I got you covered.”

“H-huh?” You attempt to turn around but he gently locks you in place with his arms and drops a soft kiss on the crown of your head.

“Come on, let’s watch the fireflies before they disappear.”

The two of you look on as the golden specks of light gradually decrease in size and number until only a few remain among the trees, blinking periodically.

“Time to go home,” you sigh, slipping out of his loosened grip to start gathering your things.

“Home,” he repeats slowly, just as reluctant that the night is over.

After all, Hajime isn’t truly at home without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on tumblr @sosugasweet!


End file.
